gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Treize Assassination
|image=Ep8-treize-assassination.jpg |english=The Treize Assassination |kanji=トレーズ暗殺 |romaji=Torēzu Ansatsu |episode=8 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=May 26, 1995 |english airdate=March 15, 2000 }} The Treize Assassination is the eight episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The episode first aired in Japan on May 26, 1995 and in North America on March 15, 2000. Synopsis Trowa and Wufei continue to fight off Leos and Tragos on the front line. They break into a hangar and steal 2 carriers. Meanwhile, the other 3 Gundams remain among the Mobile Suit wreckage, in shock over what happened. Heero is very upset about his mistake. Leos arrive and attack them; Duo and Quatre get out of the way, but Heero doensn't move. Overhead, Wufei and Trowa fly by. On the sea, a large group of OZ ships are heading by. Lady Une informs Treize that Zechs is attacking Luxemburg, she'll take the task of eliminating the Gundams. Lady Une calls up a nearby OZ control center and has them activate the self-destruct missiles held beneath the New Edwards Base. In an Alliance plane overhead, Major Sally Po is upset to hear about this and heads there. They arrive there armed, but are too late as the OZ commander activates the system, leaving the base with only 15 minutes until it explodes. Sally tries to decode it with no luck. Back at New Edwards, Duo and Quatre fight Leos when Sally makes an announcement over the loudspeaker informing them of the bombs underneath them. They don't have time to escape, so Heero heads there to stop them. He makes an opening with his beam saber and jumps in. Quatre informs him of the central missiles location, and Heero shuts it off with less than 2 seconds to spare. Heero gets out of the base, successful, yet still upset over killing the Alliance leaders. Meanwhile, Duo and Quatre both escape in planes. On his ship, Lady Une informs Treize of what happened. Treize is glad they stopped an explosion that would have unnecessarily polluted the Earth, and tells Lady Une to learn more about OZ. In Luxemburg, Noin sits on a motorcycle while Zechs infiltrates the main headquarters. He confronts Brigadier General Daigo Onegell, the man who ordered the invasion of the Sanc Kingdom years before. Zechs kills him, but not before Onegell recognizes him as 'Miliardo Peacecraft'. Lady Une is on one of the OZ ships when suddenly Trowa and Wufei arrive in their carriers. Wufei crashes into a ship, heavily damaging it. Lady Une realizes that the other plane contains a Gundam as well, and orders it to be shot down. It crashes onto the ship deck, and Trowa gets out in Heavyarms. Leos attack Heavyarms and are wiped out. Lady Une orders them to throw it in the sea and attack it with cancers. Meanwhile, Wufei gets out of the plane wreckage in Shenlong and wreaks havoc on the other ships. A Leo is catapulted at Heavyarms, knocking it into the Cancer-filled waters. Lady Une heads to the Mobile Suit dock and gets in a Leo equipped with an Aries styled jet booster. She attacks Shenlong in it, but the fight is over quickly as Shenlong tears the Leo's arm off. Treize's ship is nearby, and Treize blasts the horn, signaling that he wants to duel with Wufei. Wufei grabs his sword and heads there. Treize and Wufei fight, and Treize wins when Wufei carelessly gives too much attention to his strike. Treize lets him go, and he plummets into the sea in Shenlong. Lady Une wonders why Treize let the Gundam pilot go; he says because he was heroic enough to battle out of a mobile suit, his specialty. He hopes for a rematch in a mobile suit battle. Underwater, Trowa finishes off the Cancers and notices Wufei, too depressed to respond. Staff *'Script: 'Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director: 'Takeshi Yoshimoto *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya